Dealing With the Issues
by violetXice
Summary: Tony and Michelle deal with their problems in order to be together. Set same day and following season 4. Chapter 6 up! R
1. Arriving Home

Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or any of its characters… though I would really like to

_Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or any of its characters… though I would really like to._

_AN: Personally I don't think there are enough fan fictions dedicated to Tony and Michelle's trials AFTER leaving CTU together at the end of season 4. I believe the two characters were completely devoted to each other and loved each other more than life itself but their had to be a time when they had to feel awkward and had to deal with everything that happened between them so I wrote this story. It surrounds the first couple of days after they leave CTU and how I believe their conversations and emotions went concerning there time apart. I will base the first couple of problems obviously off of the small amount of information we got from Jack when he explained Tony's situation to Audrey. _

_P.S. I refuse to believe season 5 happened, the writers of the season premier need to be hunted down and damaged. _

_ON WITH THE STORY!!_

**Dealing With the Issues**

The ride back to Michelle's apartment was quiet and slightly awkward. Michelle and Tony were both in slightly low spirits because of how the day had unraveled and ended.

The day had been hell and to the couple the only good thing about the day had been getting each other back; but they had many issues to work out and neither knew where to begin.

Tony drove Michelle's Lexus toward her home after she had given him the address. He wasn't surprised when he realized the apartment she was living in was in the same complex as the one she was living in before she moved in with him.

They drove in silence both thinking their individual thoughts, scared that if they said anything they would ruin what they had just gotten back. The only thing that held any warmth between the two was their hands united on the center compartment. Tony was using his thumb to draw small circles on the back of her hand. She was slightly soothed by the motion.

Michelle was thinking to herself about everything that had happened to them over the past two years. It had been really rough after Tony got back from prison. He was changed, distant and cold. But now he was Tony again and they could move on and just put the past behind them right? The only other thing on her mind was the woman that had called to talk to him while they were working. Who was she, and how deeply involved were the two of them?

Tony's thoughts were similar. He was extremely happy to have her back, but as much as he just wanted to let everything that happened between them stay in the past it ate away at him not understanding why she had left in the first place. Jen was on his mind to. She had helped him out a lot and now he was just going to forget all about her. He would have to make time to explain everything to her in person, hopefully she would understand.

They arrived at the apartment and the two made there way to the third floor. They got to the door and Tony moved aside to let Michelle unlock the door. When he stepped in to his slight surprise he felt relieved. All of living room furniture was arranged in Michelle's small living room, it was slightly cluttered but it was Michelle.

The colors of the walls were bright which gave the apartment a happy feeling. Tony's favorite part about the whole thing was that it smelled like her. He loved it and a smile spread across his face.

His thoughts were broken into by the sound of her voice.

"I know it's not much but uh it works I guess."

"It's great."

He walked up next to her and looked at her.

"It's very you."

She smiled at him.

"Well if it wasn't I probably wouldn't be very happy with it."

"Probably not."

He looked around some more at the apartment taking in small details. He noticed the walls and many tables around the areas visible to him had many pictures on the duo. He was slightly taken aback. Tony didn't understand why she would surround herself with pictures of them when she walked away from her marriage.

"Feel free to look around. I'm gunna go change out of this suit before it drives me crazy. The kitchen is through there and the bathroom is down the hall to the left."

She pointed him in the direction of the designated areas and then walked down the hall to what he assumed was her room. When he heard the door shut he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He walked into the living room. All of their furniture was there just like he remembered it. Tony hadn't realized she had kept the furnishings from their home. She had bought more side tables and a new TV.

He walked over to the wall closest to the door and looked at some of the pictures. There were a few with Michelle and her brother and his family and there were some of the two of them from their honeymoon. He smiled at the memories the pictures brought back. They were so happy. Where had they gone wrong? He continued his way through the living room into the kitchen.

Tony wasn't surprised when he opened a cabinet and found only two boxes of cereal and snacks. He opened the fridge and laughed at how sparse its contents were and that most were take out containers. The freezer was the only thing actually holding any food. Microwave dinners mostly.

He shook his head, same old Michelle, eating like crap to ensure she didn't burn down her home.

"Don't shake your head at my kitchen Almeida, not all of us can be gourmet chefs."

He turned around to see Michelle leaning against the door frame in sweats and a tank top, her hair was down and the curls were coming back full force. Tony could barely believe he was actually with her.

"Well you don't have to be a gourmet chef to cook simple meals."

"The art of cooking eludes me, and I like having an apartment. I would be really upset if I killed it with the toaster."

He laughed lightly.

"Yeah I think that could be potentially upsetting."

She merely nodded.

He looked at her and started scratching his face. She obviously understood where his thinking process just went and started to bite her lip.

"So what's the next step?"

He looked up at her when she asked the question.

"That's up to you. You tell me what you want to do and I'll do it."

"Alright well I guess we need to discuss everything and figure out where we want to go from here."

"I agree, but before we do this I need you to know that no matter what gets said, I love you and I don't want to be with out you for another second. I can't survive without you and quite frankly I don't want to."

"I love you too Tony and nothing that gets said is going to change where we are right now. We just need to talk about everything. I think part of what killed us was not talking about it and I am not about to let that happen again."

"Alright well then lead the way."

"Um did you want to change or anything first I still have some of your clothes and I think there's some sweats and stuff in what I have."

"Sounds great."

"The bedroom is down the hall your stuff is in the first drawer on the right."

"Okay I'll be out in a sec."

"I will be in the living room."

He nodded at her and made his way down the hall.

Michelle took a deep breathe and let it out slowly then turned and went into the living room. She smiled slightly to herself. He's back and he still loves me. Her small smile suddenly lit up her entire face and she flopped down on the sofa.

Tony opened the drawer in the bedroom and looked at all the clothes he had been missing. He pulled out a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt and quickly changed. When he pulled the shirt over his head he noticed it smelled faintly of Michelle.

"She's been wearing my clothes."

He smiled to himself and made his way to the living room where he found her on the sofa.

"So" he looked at her slightly nervous, "where do we start?"

She kept her eyes down on the sofa and didn't meet his face.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I think the first thing we need to settle is what happened to us. Maybe if we settle that there won't be any more tension."

"Okay well since you are the one the left I think it's only fair you start."

Michelle took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Fine I'll start."

_An: So I wasn't originally going to end it here I was going to go through their entire conversation but its reallllly late and I think it would be best if that particular highlight got its own chapter. Hope you liked the first chapter and I PROMISE THIS WILL BE A GOOD T&M FANFICTION. Tony and Michelle belong together the end I will not write them any other way. So don't judge this too early. They are together in this chapter and will remain that way for the rest of the story and will be happy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If ppl don't review I probably won't write the story very well because I will be discouraged. There is no reason for 50 hits and 2 reviews! Thanks for reading!!_

**violetXice**


	2. Talking It Out

Disclaimer: As always I do not own 24…blah blah blah

_Disclaimer: As always I do not own 24…blah blah blah._

_AN: If the disclaimer shows up twice I am sorry I can't figure out why it's doing that it's not on my original document. ANYWAY! Here is the next chapter and THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART TO MY REVIEWERS!! It is greatly appreciated. It would be amazing to get a few more. I am going to do my best to keep this as real as possible and at the same time not sound like every other T&M stories out there. If anyone has any suggestions let me know either through review or PM. _

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

"_Okay well since you are the one that left, I think it's only fair you start."_

_Michelle took a deep breath and looked up at him._

"_Fine I'll start."_

Michelle looked down at her hands. She had been playing with the bottom edge of her tank top and it was starting to fray. She took a deep breath and looked up at Tony. His face was patient yet expectant.

She looked back down at her hands. They frays on her shirt were getting worse. Then his hands were covering hers.

"Michelle it's okay. This is us talking, nothing changes, remember? No matter what you say, I promise I'll still be here."

Michelle looked up at Tony and he nodded at her in encouragement. She nodded back at him readying herself for her words.

"When you came back from prison, I knew things were going to be difficult and you were going to be different but I never imagined things would be that hard. I wasn't ready for it."

She looked up at him waiting for a sign to go on. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and his eyes looked a little watery. She wondered silently how much he actually remembered through his drunken haze.

Michelle continued.

"I tried to get you to talk to me but the closer I got the harder you pushed me away. The drinking was really hard to deal with. You never drank before then and I knew you were trying to just forget everything but I couldn't help being…"

Michelle stopped talking and just stared at their joined hands.

"Being what? Talk to me 'Chelle."

"Disappointed Tony. I never thought you would be like that. You just sat there and drank away your life. I couldn't sit there and watch it. You wouldn't talk to me, touch me, I could have been completely invisible and it wouldn't have mattered. I thought you didn't love me anymore. I thought that if I left you wouldn't have to work so hard at pushing me away and you would stop drinking. It didn't matter if we were together as long as you were happy and you again. That's all I cared about."

Tony just stared at her. How could she ever think he didn't love her? She was everything that was great and good in his life, without her nothing mattered.

Michelle finally got the courage to look at his face. His heart nearly shattered when he saw her face. She was biting her lip and tears were rolling silently down her cheeks.

"I never wanted to hurt you Tony; when I told you I was leaving you didn't try to stop me. You just opened another beer and turned up the TV. I took it as a sign that me leaving was what you wanted."

He couldn't even speak, he just shook his head back and forth. What upset him the most was that he couldn't remember her telling him she was leaving. He remembered waking up the next morning and her not being there. Her clothes and car were gone and everything just felt empty.

Finally, Tony found his voice.

"Michelle I never wanted you to leave. I didn't mean to push you away. Once I started drinking I couldn't stop. It just made everything that had happened go away. I was so ashamed of myself I didn't know how to talk to you. I didn't want to get close to you and then hurt you again. I couldn't stand hurting you."

"Tony I need you to honestly answer a question for me."

"Anything."

She bit her lip and looked down at their hands and squeezed his lightly. Michelle looked back up at him.

"Did you…did you ever wish you hadn't saved me?"

"No, and don't you ever think that way. The only thing I regretted was getting caught. I didn't care what happened to me, if I had to spend the rest of my life in prison, I would never change what I did. If you had died or even gotten seriously hurt I would never have forgiven myself. The only way I can make it through life is, knowing that even if you aren't with me, somewhere out there you're alive."

Michelle nodded slowly.

"I mean it Michelle, I don't want you to ever think that again. You are the most precious thing in the world to me. I would do it all over again if I had to."

"But if I had never gone into that Hotel, if I had followed protocol and waited, then I would never have gotten taken and all those agents who followed me in there would have lived."

"Stop. That's the last I want to hear of that Michelle. You did the right thing, those agents knew the risk of going into that building just like you did, and they accepted them. You can't hold yourself responsible for that. You didn't kill them Stephen Saunders did. There was no way you could have known about his plan to take you, and if he really had wanted you, he would have found another way to get you. It happened and it's over. You survived and now we are here together and nothing that happened to us was your fault. Everything you did was right."

She let go of his hand to wipe her face with the back of her hand.

"And the drinking? Why did it start? What made you do it in the first place?"

"I would love to tell you that I know exactly what made me drink and exactly why I continued it but the truth is I can't. All I know is that there were so many feelings inside me it was ripping me apart and I didn't want it to rip you apart too. It wasn't because I didn't love you or because I had to be drunk to be near you, I just couldn't handle my own feelings and everything that had happened and that was the only band-aid I could find."

It was Tony's turn to look away. He kept his eyes on the floor as tears ran down his face. A few tears fell on their joined hands.

"You're supposed to cry on my shoulder not my hands."

He laughed a little and she could hear the sob he was holding back try to break through. She closed the distance between them a little more.

"Look at me."

Tony shook his head.

"How can I?"

"Well first you turn your head toward me and then normally your eyes would meet mine."

He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"You have no idea."

"You have no reason to be ashamed of anything. The things you went through to save me and the stupid trial and prison, I have no idea what that was like for you. I know it was hard and frightening but until I saw you at home I had no idea the kind of effect it had on you. I don't blame you for anything, I never did. I just wanted you to be happy. When I saw you at CTU today I was stunned to say the least. I was so angry that you were there and that you were Tony again I wanted to hit you. The truth is that even though I was angry I was relieved because you were back, I didn't have to worry anymore."

"You probably should have hit me."

Michelle looked at his serious face and laughed hard and loud.

"Tony I couldn't hit you when you were drinking away your life, how on earth would I ever be capable of hitting you when you were finally back to normal? I left hoping that the next time I saw you, you would be Tony again and I got what I wanted. I think it would have been selfish of me to hit you for being you. It just took me until you were going to leave to figure that out."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, as long as you promise me something."

"What?"

"No more drinking. None. To help I won't drink either. From this second on we are alcohol free."

"That sounds good to me. I won't drink ever again, I promise."

"Well now that that's settled we can move on to the next topic."

Tony looked at her quizzically.

"Which would be?"

"Communication."

"Ah, I was wondering if we would reach this topic. I take it this stems back to the day you were kidnapped?"

"I understand that Jack wanted you to keep the mission to yourself but what I can't handle is that you walked around planning everything with him and Gael for a month and I never noticed you were keeping something from me."

"Michelle there was nothing I could do; I argued with Jack about it for hours and got nowhere. He didn't want anyone else in on it. I told him you would figure it out and he told me to find a way to keep it secret. I hated every second of it."

"Why couldn't you just tell me you were working on something with him and that it was a need to know, highly classified case?"

"Would you have stopped asking questions?"

"Work and home separate Tony. I would have let it go. I was your second in command if I had needed to know the details I would have been in on the mission."

"Well I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Next time? There will be no more next times, we are done with that place right?"

"Yes we are, I was just acknowledging what you said. What else?"

"The other communication problems, we have to talk about what is eating at us, maybe if you had been able to talk to me you wouldn't have had to drink so much. You can't worry about whether or not I can handle what is upsetting you, we are in this together, that's what a marriage is."

"I know and I'm sorry. You need to talk to me too. I know I was hard to reach but you have to tell me that you're leaving because you think that's what I want. Otherwise how am I supposed to stop you?"

"Okay I'm sorry too. So that's solved."

"Yeah."

Tony started scratching his face. He knew there was still one more thing eating away at Michelle and it was only a matter of minutes before she brought it up.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you sleep with that woman?"

_AN: Okay so that's all I've got for now. I hope you guys liked it and I addressed the problems in a way you think they might have. Please Review and let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism is also welcome. I probably wont update until Sunday or Monday. Thanks for Reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!!_

**violetXice**


	3. Did you sleep with her?

AN: Hi everyone I apologize deeply for the long wait my life has been crazy and I just got back home a couple days ago and have been without internet…it was driving me crazy knowing I just left you guys hanging

_AN: I AM SOOOO SOORRY!! My life has been crazy. I haven't been home a lot between traveling and working and I have been without internet forever! It's been killing me knowing I just left all of you like that PLLLEEAASE forgive me! ( _

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

"_Tony?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did you sleep with that woman?"_

Tony looked down at their entwined fingers and sighed deeply. He knew it was hard for her to ask but answering her would be very difficult for him and possibly harder for her to hear.

"Michelle, everything in me wants to look at you and tell you I didn't sleep with her but the truth is I don't really know. I was still drinking heavily when I first met Jen and honestly I really don't know what happened between me and her when I moved in."

"I can tell you that since I stopped drinking nothing has happened between the two of us. I made it plain to her that I wasn't ready to be with someone else and that just because we weren't together didn't mean I had stopped loving you."

"When you told me you didn't love her, did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. I don't love her, I never did, a really large part of me hates what I have done to her. I took advantage of her friendship and used her for a place to stay and money for beer, and now that she's helped me through everything I am just dropping her. Honestly on that aspect of everything I'm a little lost, I have to talk to her and try and explain everything to her but I don't know how."

Michelle took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly.

"I don't know how to help you. I can't pretend like it doesn't bother me that you were with her but I can work through that and move on as long as you can. I'll do whatever it takes to help you with Jen even if it's just staying out of the way."

Tony looked at Michelle and to his great relief saw her smiling up at him. Michelle took her free hand and put it on his cheek, she sighed heavily.

"I missed you Tony."

He smirked and put his hand over hers, "Of course you did." His smile grew wider.

"But no where near as much as I missed you. Can you ah do me a favor?"

Michelle looked at with a slightly skeptical face but kept her smile. She urged him to continue.

"Never leave me again."

Michelle laughed loudly "I'll take it under consideration; I'm pretty sure you're safe, at least for now."

"Well that's not the best answer but I'll take it."

Michelle leaned across the space between them and embraced Tony, he returned the hug with hard urgency.

When they finally pulled apart she looked slightly nervous.

"So what now?"

"I want to figure out what to do about Jen, I can't just forget about her for days. She deserves to know whats going on and the sooner everything gets resolved the better it'll be for everyone."

"I agree. Now we just have to decide how to handle it."


	4. Thank you and I'm Sorry

AN: So here's the next chapter. I must say I am quite pleased with how this one turned out I liked it a lot. **A HUUUGE THANK YOU TO KATE MY BETA READER FOR THIS CHAPTER!! You are AMAZING!** Also a big thanks to all my reviewers it is GREATLY appreciated. Well I hope you enjoy this one leave me a review and let me know what you think!

violetXice

_"I want to figure out what to do about Jen, I can't just forget about her for days. She deserves to know what's going on and the sooner everything gets resolved the better it'll be for everyone."_

_"I agree. Now we just have to decide how to handle it."_

Tony looked at Michelle for a long time, just studying her face and hair. She looked exhausted but still amazingly beautiful. Her curls were coming back full force. He reached out and wrapped one around his finger and smiled at the softness. Michelle visually relaxed with the simple gesture and Tony smiled lightly.

"You really wanna do this with me, 'Chelle?"

Michelle inhaled slowly and reached up, firmly taking the hand Tony had wrapped in her curls.

"We don't do anything alone anymore. Not even this. You need me to be there for you and I'm going to be. I don't care how weird it makes me feel, I'm going to help you. You're not alone."

"Okay, well I know you're tired and I'm beat, but I don't think I can sleep knowing she is probably waiting for me to show up. Especially since I pretty much hung up on her when she called and I wasn't very informative when I left yesterday morning."

"Alright, so we freshen up and go over there and deal with this. I'm fine with that. Just means that when we go to sleep today or tonight, there are no lose ends. Nothing we have to worry about when we get up in the morning. Take care of it and get it done."

Tony choked out a small laugh.

"Yes Ma'am."

He faked a little salute and gave her a goofy look.

"Very funny Almeida, but I'm serious. I just want to get this done with. I know that sounds a little harsh, but the sooner we take care of the issue the sooner it goes away, and if I am going to get through this rationally then I am going to have to approach it like just another day in the office. I have to put away the woman and be the agent, for the last time."

"What ever helps you through it is fine by me, just try to keep in mind we are dealing with a young, irrational woman with a short temper. I'm pretty sure just seeing you might set her off considering how angry she was when you answered the phone at CTU."

Michelle smiled a little.

"Well I guess she is just going to have to deal with it."

Tony laughed openly.

"Alright lets get ready to go then. I don't suppose you have anything for me to wear that isn't sweat pants?"

Michelle got up from the couch and started walking toward her room. Tony followed her.

"I am pretty sure there are some pants in the top drawer go ahead and look I'm going to go ahead and get some stuff out for me and shower, you can take one after me if you want."

Tony walked to the dresser from where he had been leaning in the door way. Being in the bedroom and going through the dresser like he had been there all along felt odd, alien. He was almost unsure of how to act.

Michelle, sensing his unease, walked up to him slowly while his back was turned. She reached her arms around him middle and rested her upper body and face on his back and closed her eyes.

Tony stiffened at first but slowly relaxed, her weight against him felt so right and the sensation he felt at the intimacy made him smile. He closed his eyes and relaxed completely and gently laid his hands on her folded arms.

The two stayed in the position for a few minutes before Michelle lightly kissed his shoulder and slowly pulled away. She turned gathered her clothes and went to take her shower.

After hearing the water start and Michelle climb in, Tony sat down on the corner of the bed and let one tear slide from his eye. He let out a shuddery breath and laid back. Slowly, a smile crept across his face. He was extremely happy and he couldn't imagine ever being without Michelle again. He closed his eyes after a few minutes with the smile still on his face. He drifted to sleep quickly, and woke to Michelle softly and gently stroking his cheek.

"Hi sleepy head. You sure you're up to this?"

Groggily, Tony sat up and shook the sleep from his head.

"Ready or not, it's got to be done."

Tony leaned toward Michelle and enveloped her in a tight hug. After kissing the top of her head he got up and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'll go ahead and shower. Do you want to get something to eat before we head over to Jen's?"

Michelle thought about it for a minute and then shook her head.

"Uh no, I think I just want to stop and grab some coffee. I don't really feel like eating."

"Sounds good. I won't be long. Don't fall asleep."

He shot her a cheeky grin.

"I am not as weak as some people."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Get in the shower."

"Yes Ma'am.

He went into the bathroom and shut the door. Michelle heard the water start and then Tony get in the shower.

She stared at her hands for a minute and then walked over to her nightstand. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small, simple bag with a drawstring. She opened the bag and emptied its contents into her hand. Two simple silver bands dropped into her hand. She chose one of the rings and put it on her left hands ring finger. She then quickly but quietly slipped into the bathroom and placed the second ring on top of Tony's set of clean clothes and then quickly left the bathroom.

When Tony exited the shower and looked over at his clothes he saw the ring. Slowly he reached for it and lifted it in his right hand. He fingered the smooth silver ring, testing the smoothness of the thing. He pulled his hand away and stared at the ring for a long moment before sliding the band on to his wedding finger, smiling all the while.

He found Michelle in the living room slipping on a pair of tasteful heels; no doubt a pair bought for work. Tony took a minute to look at what she was wearing. She wasn't kidding about putting away the woman and bringing out the agent.

She was wearing a pair of black slacks with a white tank top that had lace along the bottom hem. Over the tank she wore a tasteful business jacket that had a v-neck with two buttons down the front. The jacket stopped at her waist overlapping the top of her slacks. The lace from the tank top continued and inch further. She finished the outfit with a pair of simple black heels.

Tony smiled a little at her.

"Ya know we are just going to talk to Jen, there's really no reason for all the formal clothes."

Michelle stopped putting on her shoe and thought for a second. She looked down at herself and glanced up at Tony.

"I told you I didn't think I could do this without getting emotions in the way, so I guess this was just another way of shutting them off."

Tony walked over, sat down next to her on the couch and took her hand in his.

"Michelle, I understand you want to do this with me, but if it's going to be this hard for you I don't think I can let you do it. I mean knowing that its going to be difficult for you makes it just that much harder for me."

Michelle gave his hand a squeeze and stood up. She looked at him for a second and then started making her way back to her room.

Tony raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"Um, where are you going?"

Michelle turned around and gave him a funny look.

"To change. I'm going Tony, I'm going to do this for you. If you don't want me to hide behind my clothes and my job skills, okay. Just make sure you can handle whatever comes at you."

Tony sighed deeply.

"I can handle anything you dish out."

"HA, sure you can."

With that she turned and went into her room. When she came out again she was in jeans, the same white tank top but without the jacket and heeled boots that went up her calves.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good are you ready to go?"

It was Michelle's turn to inspect Tony. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a snug black shirt that had the Cubs emblem on the left side of his chest. He looked completely normal.

"Just couldn't stand it, could you Tony? You _had_ to wear the Cubs shirt."

"Hey, this is my favorite shirt and I've missed it quite a bit, and yes I am ready to go."

Michelle laughed at him a little and walked to the front door. "After you."

She opened the door and stepped to the side allowing him passage. He walked through the door and waited for her in the hall.

She locked the door and turned to face him, then leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I hope the Cubs shirt isn't the only thing you missed."

She brushed passed him dropping the keys in his hand.

Tony stood staring that the door to the apartment for a few seconds. Talking to Jen in front of Michelle was going to be harder than he thought. He just hoped it was easier on Michelle than she thought it was going to be.

He turned and followed Michelle out of the building. He unlocked the car with the remote and climbed in the driver's side after opening her door for her.

He sat staring through the windshield for a few minutes seemingly lost in his thoughts. Michelle looked over and tapped him on the arm. He didn't budge.

"Tony?"

She still got no answer so she reached over and grabbed the hand closest to her and squeezed it gently.

"Tony?"

She said his name a bit more firmly and he jerked out of his stupor. He looked over at her and squeezed her hand in response.

"I'm sorry, I am still adjusting and this just feels strange. Not a bad strange, just like I'm learning all over again, and I don't want to mess it up. I can't mess it up."

Michelle took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Look I know it's a little…uneasy right now but we can deal with that and in no time everything will be natural again. We just have to get used to being together again. It'll take sometime but with a little patience we will pull right through it. You won't mess anything up, there isn't anything to mess up. It just takes time, that's all. "

"Yeah…time."

He started the car after a glance in Michelle's direction.

"So when did you switch to the Lexus?"

"Well, you took the Cherokee, and I decided I didn't want the truck, and I got a good deal on it, so I traded in the truck and got it. If you don't like it we can get something else; it doesn't really matter to me."

Tony laughed a little.

"Well this is really only my second time driving it so I don't think I can pass judgment quite yet and besides, that I still have the Cherokee."

"That thing still runs?" Michelle asked, looked at him in disbelief.

"Well it has a few issues getting started sometimes but otherwise it is in perfect working condition."

"Sure, whatever you say, but I think I prefer my Lexus; it's a much smoother ride."

"Well, maybe we'll trade it in for a new Cherokee."

Tony gave her an all too knowing look.

"Over my dead body, Almeida. You wanna trade in the Lexus that's fine, but it better be a damn good vehicle you're trading it for, not another run down Cherokee."

"Hey, who says it'll be run down? For this thing I bet we can get a brand new one. They are pretty nice vehicles, you know."

"I'm sorry, but my taste in vehicles seems to be a bit more sophisticated than a Jeep."

Tony laughed again and looked over at her.

"Yeah you seem to like going broke over a fancy looking car."

Michelle held up her pointer finger and turned in her seat toward Tony.

"First of all, I am _not _going broke over the car. Like I said, I got a good deal on it. Second, it's _my _car so when I say no Jeep I mean no Jeep. Got it mister?"

She playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

Tony laughed loudly.

"Okay, okay I get it. No Jeep."

Michelle smiled broadly and turned back in her seat.

"So what would you consider trading it for?"

Michelle had a pensive look on her face for a few seconds.

"I was actually thinking I might trade it in for a car. Probably a Volvo, the 2009 s80 is really nice."

Tony looked over at her.

"And again with the cars that you go broke over."

"Well I made quite a raise as Associate Director at Division and then as Director at CTU, so I'm not too worried about it. I've already paid off the Lexus, so the trade in value should be pretty significant."

"That's good. Did you still want to get coffee?"

"Uh, no, don't worry about it. Unless you want some?"

"I'm fine, actually. The closer we get to Jen's the more nervous I get. I don't even know what to say to her."

Michelle turned back to him.

"Well I guess you just tell her the truth and let her know that this is the best thing for you."

Tony thought about what she said for a second.

"I just don't think Jen is going to be satisfied with that explanation."

"Well, Tony, she doesn't have much choice. This isn't changing; I'm not letting you go for her."

Tony squeezed her hand.

"Of course not 'Chelle, that's never going to happen."

"Yeah, not again."

They drove in silence for a few more minutes before pulling into a small neighborhood. Michelle quickly picked out Tony's Jeep and studied the small house.

It wasn't like him at all. The house didn't look very well kept and the grass needed to be mowed. Michelle looked down at her hands, starting to feel nervous about the whole situation.

Tony parked the car behind the Jeep and turned off the engine.

He looked over at Michelle who was still staring at her hands.

"You alright?'

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just nerves."

She turned her face to him and gave him a weak smile.

Tony returned it.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean, you can stay out here if you want."

"I'm fine, Tony. Let's just get this over with."

Tony nodded his head in response and got out of the car. He quickly walked around to the other side and opened Michelle's door.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He turned and looked at the house as he shut the door. In the window facing the street he could see Jen looking at them, and she didn't look pleased.

He took his time walking through the yard.

"Uh, watch where you step. The neighbor's dog likes to use our yard."

Michelle nodded and looked toward the window to see a very upset looking young woman staring at her. Michelle didn't drop her gaze but tried to give her a sincere look. The woman disappeared from the window.

"She doesn't look to happy to see us."

Tony glanced back up at the window.

"Yeah, I told you she would probably be pissed when she saw you."

"Fun."

"Oh yeah, loads."

They reached the porch and the front door opened.

Jen looked less than thrilled to see Michelle.

"Who the hell is this, Tony?"

"Look, I'd rather not do this on the porch, let's just talk inside. Okay?"

"I don't want her in here Tony."

Tony sighed.

"Jen, just step aside and let us through."

She stared at him for a minute and then gave Michelle a hard look.

"You're Michelle Dessler aren't you?"

Michelle looked at her for a second and then said in a confident voice, "Yes I am. Please, let's just go inside and talk. There is no reason to stand out here and do this."

"What exactly is _this_?"

"Let us in and we can talk about it."

"Tony doesn't need permission to come in. He lives here."

Michelle let out an exasperated breath and her tone got a little harsh.

"Well, if he lives here, then why are you standing between him and the door?"

"I'm standing between you and the door."

"That seems a bit pointless. If someone who lives here invites me in, who are you to argue with them?"

Jen looked between them for a minute then turned and walked through the door leaving it open for them to follow.

The two shared a weary look and then followed her through into the living room.

Jen was waiting for them on the couch staring at the TV.

Tony walked over and turned it off with the remote, then sat facing her on the coffee table.

Michelle took a seat on the love seat on the other side of the room.

"Okay, Tony, you brought her here so start talking."

"Jen, I really don't know where to start."

Jen looked at him, her face stony.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Tony looked down at his hands for a second and then met her gaze.

"Yes I am."

"For her?"

Michelle shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes."

Jen laughed bitterly.

"Well that's ironic. She left you when you needed her the most, dumped you like a bad disease and you found me. I helped you through everything. I was there for you. Gave you a home, bought you anything you needed and now your leaving me for _her_."

She said her like it was a dirty word. Something foul tasting.

"Jen listen to me, everything I told you about Michelle, everything I have ever said about her was wrong. I said it because I was hurt, but I deserved what she did to me. It was my fault, not hers."

Jen laughed again.

"Is that what she brain washed you into thinking? She spends a few hours with you and she has your whole would turned upside down. She's messed you up. Turned herself into the victim."

Michelle took in a sharp breath.

"Look Jen, I don't know what Tony has told you about what happened between us, but I'm pretty sure you don't have all the facts," Michelle said calmly.

"I don't care what you think. You have no right to be here. You left him when he needed you and…"

"Jen that's enough, that's not what happened," Tony interceded.

"That's what she says. Not you. You have been here for half a year and all you can do is drink and talk about how she ruined your life. She shows up and suddenly everything is changed and you're walking out on me," Jen replied angrily.

"You're right. I haven't done anything but sit around and waste time and space, but today I had the chance to be again. I got to be the agent that I missed so much and Michelle was a big part of that. And during the few short hours I was with her today I realized something, I love her more than anything in this world, and without her I might as well be dead. I don't want to live like this anymore. I want to be me again, and I want to do that with her."

"So what you just throw me to the side and forget about me? I was the one that was there for you, not her."

"You think I don't know what you have done for me? I do. You think I like that I'm leaving you like this? 'Cause I hate it. I really do, but this is the only option for me. Michelle is the best thing for me. She is my life, my reason to live, and if you want the best for me you will understand that."

Jen looked between Tony and Michelle.

"I don't think I can accept that Tony."

Michelle stood up and walked over to Tony and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Give us a minute Tony."

"Michelle, I…"

"Please, it won't take long."

Tony looked up at her face, seeing she looked completely sincere.

He nodded his head and stood up to leave.

"Tch, you are unbelievable. She says jump and you jump. Its pathetic."

Tony started to say something but Michelle quickly cut him off.

She stepped in front of him blocking his view from Jen.

"Just step out, okay? She's just trying to get a rise out of you."

He looked at her warily.

"Fine. I'll be right outside."

Michelle nodded at him and watched as he stepped out of the house.

She turned back to Jen and took Tony's vacated position on the table.

"Since we weren't properly introduced," she held out her hand to Jen. "I'm Michelle Dessler."

Jen just stared at her. Michelle dropped her hand.

"Look, I realize this is hard for you."

Jen huffed at her comment.

"Do you care about Tony, Jen?"

"Of course I do."

"And you want what's best for him right?"

"Look, save the 'and that's me' crap for someone else. He started going through a hard time and wasn't the perfect little golden boy you wanted him to be, so you dropped him like a bad habit."

"That's not true. Tony has never been a golden boy, and you're wrong about him listening to me the way you think he does. He respects my opinion and he was obviously not getting through to you so he let me try. For someone you say you care about, you don't respect him too much do you? I didn't drop him like a bad habit, I tried to help him but it just got to hard. It was like I wasn't even there. He just kept pushing me away."

"Yeah well maybe he was happier that way."

Michelle sighed.

"That's what I thought to. _That_ is why I left. I thought that was what he wanted. When I told him I was leaving he didn't even acknowledge that I even said anything. I thought he didn't care. I hoped that if I left he would get better and be himself again, but I was wrong. He just found another way to get what he wanted and that was through you."

"That's not true!"

Michelle waited for her to process everything.

Jen studied the floor and then whispered, "Tony loves me…"

Michelle moved from the coffee table to sit next to Jen on the couch.

"Jen, I think Tony truly wanted to love you, but he can't. He loves me, and I love him. We belong together."

Michelle scooted closer to Jen who had started to cry and put her arm over Jen's shoulders.

"There is no way I can ever repay you for taking care of him for me. I am glad you were there for him when I couldn't be. You helped bring him back to me. But this isn't what he needs any more. He needs to come home now. Tony needs me. It's my turn to take care of him."

Jen nodded her head.

"So is this it? You two walk out my front door and I never see him again?"

"That would be horribly unfair, and I don't think he would ever do that to you. You will always be welcome in our home and we will always be there if you need something. We both owe you so much."

"You think that makes it better? Just saying you owe me?"

"Of course not, but this is what has to happen. You have to help this happen. You have to let him go."

"And if I can't?"

Michelle squeezed her shoulders lightly.

"You have to. He needs you too. We will do everything in our power to help you but this has to happen."

Jen nodded her head.

"Okay. But Michelle? You better take care of him this time."

Michelle laughed lightly.

"Believe me, I will. I never want to be without him again. It nearly destroyed me. You think you're okay with him coming back in?"

Jen took a deep unsteady breath.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go get him."

Michelle stood and started walking toward the front door.

"Michelle?"

"Yeah?"

Michelle stopped and turned to look at her.

"You're as beautiful as he made you sound."

Michelle smiled at the woman, nodded her head, and started back toward the door.

She walked out onto the porch and found Tony sitting on the top step. She sat down next to him.

He turned to face her.

"Well?"

Michelle gave him a small smile.

"She's a little upset but she understands what has to happen and she is going to do her best to get through it. She's okay."

"You didn't hurt her did ya?"

Michelle laughed.

"Of course not. C'mon, let's go back inside. We still have to decide what to do from here. About your things and, you know, helping Jen stay on her feet."

"Yeah."

She started to get up but Tony took hold of her arm.

She looked down at him.

He looked torn for a second as a few emotions played over his features.

His eyes met hers.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you."

Michelle covered the hand grasping her arm with her free hand and smiled.

"I love you Tony, you don't have to do anything without me."

She squeezed his hand lightly and walked into the house.

Tony wiped a tear from his eye and followed behind her.

AN: So there you have it. Just a few insider notes to what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter and why I did it the way I did.

When I first saw Jen on the show my immediate thought was that she was an overall Bitchy kinda person and she pretty much stayed that way in my thoughts each time we saw her, so I wanted to try and keep her character like that in the story. But when it came to what Tony needed I thought it would be nice if she softened up a bit so that's how I wrote her. Secondly I could not remember what Tony was driving when he showed up to save Jack and Audrey but I was almost positive it was a blue Jeep Cherokee so that's how I wrote that and I wanted to let the two characters kinda stray from the whole situation at least while they were driving. Just to show that they weren't consumed by the whole issue.

Well I hope you enjoyed it!! Please Review. D

violetXice


	5. Packing

_**AN: Hey everyone I'm sorry for my seemingly forever Hiatus, I have made some crazy life changes since I last posted and am now living in DE with a friend and have to borrow a computer to write anything. I am going to do the best I can to keep up with this story I don't know how regular it will be but I promise to do my best. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN 24! **_

Michelle and Tony walked back into Jen's living room. Jen had risen from her spot on the couch and was standing near the TV.

"Tony I am sorry for making you feel bad about everything, if this is what is best for you, you have my full support."

Tony looked at her for a moment and absorbed what she had said. She still looked so sad and he wished there was a way to make her happy.

"Jen thank you for being so understanding, I realize this is hard for you and I promise to do anything and everything I can to help you."

"It's okay Tony really; Michelle has already gone through this speech. Don't worry if there is anything I need, you'll know."

Tony nodded his head and Michelle shifted her weight.

"Well if we have gotten all of that out of the way I suggest we move on to the other things that need to happen here."

Michelle and Tony exchanged a look and he turned back toward Jen.

"I need to get my things."

Jen started toward the kitchen,

"I realized that would be coming when you two came back in the house. It's okay Tony I'm not going to break you can stop looking at me like that."

Tony hadn't noticed the pitiful look of concern he'd been aiming at her since they started the new conversation but quickly rearranged his face to one of neutrality.

Jen continued talking while walking into the kitchen and reaching in to a cupboard.

"I suggest you start with this."

Jen pulled a white coffee cup from the cupboard with the Chicago Cubs insignia on it.

"I'm pretty sure you would miss it."

Michelle smiled and looked at Tony.

He walked forward and took the mug from Jens outstretched hand and gently held the mug in his hand. He turned around and walked toward Michelle. He looked up at her face and she offered him a loving smile. He seemed to brighten looking at her and offered her a lazy lopsided smile.

Tony handed her the mug,

"Hold on to this for me, will ya? It's been through too much to be forgotten about now."

Michelle laughed lightly and took the offering.

"Don't worry it won't leave my sight."

"Good."

They locked eyes for a moment and Jen cleared her throat loudly to make her presence remembered.

Tony dropped his gaze first and blushed slightly.

Jen looked away to collect herself and then looked back at the two.

"The rest of your stuff is pretty much strewn everywhere. Mostly just clothes though so it shouldn't be hard to find it all."

Tony looked at the floor again, Michelle couldn't decide if he was embarrassed or ashamed.

She looked up at Jen and caught her eye.

"Can we have a couple of minutes Jen?"

Jen nodded her head slowly and looked at Tony. She started her way out of the room and as she passed Tony she reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

Michelle was visibly uncomfortable with the gesture but said nothing. Jen sent her a small nod and then left the room. Michelle heard a door close and she walked over to Tony.

She claimed the hand Jen had gripped and laced their fingers.

"Tony?"

He put a little pressure into their handholding and looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

She searched his eyes looking for the answer she wanted but wasn't certain she had found it. Slowly letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding she closed in a little more.

"You're sure this is what you want right?"

Tony pulled her all the way to him.

"Sweetheart, there is no doubt in my mind about this. I want you that's the only thing I am certain of anymore. You are who I belong with. I just feel like shit for what I am putting Jen through. Unless you're having second thoughts?"

Michelle smirked into his shoulder and pulled back a little to see his face.

"Did you seriously just ask that? Of course I'm not having second thoughts; I want you home where you belong."

"And where exactly is home?"

"Where ever we choose as long as we are together."

He kissed Michelle's forehead.

"That's a good answer."

"I thought so too."

She smirked again.

"Let's just try to get this done with. No sense dragging it on any longer than need be."

Tony nodded and kissed her head again then slowly and somewhat reluctantly pulled away from her.

"I'll go get Jen."

Michelle nodded.

"I am going to try and just stay out of the way. I don't want to root through anything that may belong to her. No sense making a bad situation even more uncomfortable."

"Okay."

Tony disappeared and she heard him knock on a door.

Tony peered into the room quietly.

"Jen?"

She was sitting on the edge of a full sized bed in the corner of the room holding something. Her face looked tight like she was trying not to sneeze.

"Jen?"

Tony slowly made his way across the room to her. She looked up at him and he could see a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

With careful movements he sat down next to her. Her body tensed, whether from his proximity or from trying to keep steady on the bed as it moved he wasn't sure.

"You want to talk?"

"What exactly is there to talk about?"

The sentence came out broken and slightly angry.

Tony looked around the room and then down at his folded hands. His gaze stayed there for quite some time and then reached out and took her hands in his.

"Are you going to make it through this?"

She laughed a little bitterly. She turned to look at him.

"Tony, you are not the end of the world. I knew when I let you stay here that it wasn't going to be permanent, how could it be. I did my job. I picked you up when you were broken and put you together enough for you to get back to the only person who can keep you together. It's her turn now. She promised me she wouldn't mess this time up."

He smiled a little and then it faltered.

"Jen she didn't mess it up, I did. She did what she thought was right."

"Well then, don't put her in that position again. You're like a whole new person. You definitely aren't the person that walked out of that door yesterday, that guy that you brought back with you, I don't know what he did or how he even got you out of the house but I'm glad he did. You deserve to be happy Tony, I'm just a little sad that I couldn't make you happy. Michelle she's amazing, I can see that already. I want this to work out for both of you. I can see how much she loves you, and I know it's more than I can give you."

Tony looked like he could cry. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled at her.

"Thank you Jen. This is for the best and I won't mess it up. Not this time. I owe you so much. I wouldn't have gotten here without you. I need you to remember that. It just took what happened yesterday to make me realize that I just wasn't that guy anymore. When Michelle walked through that door, I wanted to hate her and believe me she made it clear she wanted to hate me but the closer I worked with her the more I changed, the more I recognized my old self trying to break through. I wanted that to happen, I wanted to be me again. All I had to do was tell her, and when I did and she told me she loved me…that was it. I knew what I had to do and I know where I belong. That's with her. She's the only one who can make me feel like this. I won't give it up; I won't give her up, not again. I made a lot of mistakes and now I have a chance to make them right. You held me together for a long time Jen; I can never repay you for that. I will certainly never forget you for it."

Jen pulled her hands away from his, and reached up to his face. She put her hands gently on the sides of his face.

"You better not forget me,"

Very gently she leaned forward and kissed him, pulling away quickly.

"I will always be here for you, just remember that before you go back to the beer."

Tony laughed openly,

"Don't worry I don't think I'll be going back to that…ever."

She nodded her head in understanding, and then released his face. Slowly she stood up.

"We should get started getting your things, I'm sure Michelle must feel uncomfortable."

Tony stood up,

"Don't worry I'm sure Michelle is doing just fine. She's pretty self sufficient and understanding."

They headed out the door and found Michelle sitting on the couch in front of the t.v.

"Everyone alright?"

She looked between the two. Jen answered first.

"We're okay, are you?"

Michelle looked almost amused a small smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

"I'm just fine Jen, thanks for asking. I'm sorry if this sounds kind of harsh but could we start packing things up?"

Jen laughed loudly.

"See Tony I told you she was probably getting uncomfortable."

Tony gave Michelle a skeptical, he raised his eyebrow at her and she shrugged slightly and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm sorry Jen, yesterday was very trying and we still haven't slept so my nerves are a little on edge. I don't mean to be hurtful."

Jen walked over and sat down next to her on the couch.

"It's okay I understand. I had already mentioned to Tony that we should probably get a move on. I wouldn't want to be in your position either."

She turned to Tony.

"I trust you know where to find most of your stuff. I am going to be lazy and sit with Michelle and be completely unhelpful."

Michelle raised her eyebrows and nodded her head slowly. Tony looked between the two women gave Michelle a quick glance and then pouted slightly. He turned and went back to the room he had come from.

Jen looked at Michelle with a more serious expression.

"He's so different. He is nothing like the man that walked out of this house yesterday. I don't understand how one day could have changed a man so much."

"He wanted to change, wanted to be himself again, it's not hard to change when you're not being yourself to begin with."

"I guess that's true, but he has wanted to change for awhile now and he hasn't, all it took was you."

"That's not true. Tony had started to change before I even came into the picture. It was him getting back to the job. People depending on him, trusting him with their lives. Things that used to happen daily. It's not a lie when we say that the work we did, or do isn't easy, it's hard and painful not just physically but emotionally as well. But it keeps a lot of us sane. That was taken from him, when he needed it most he had nothing to throw himself into, no crisis to solve, no one to protect. He wouldn't let me help because he wanted to help himself. Yesterday he saved thousands of lives, Jack gave him that opportunity and that is what changed him. All I did was give him confidence and a reason to try harder. He took the leap and now we have the chance to put our lives back together."

"Will you continue this job?"

"No, it drives people apart. Puts barriers between us. Too many lies, secrets that can't be told for the safety of others. It almost destroyed us once; we won't let that happen again. I love him too much to lose him to that place. Even if it's all I know."

"You really do love him…"

"More than anything."

Tony had been standing in the hall listening to the conversation. He took a deep shuddery breath and walked into the bedroom. He reached the dresser and started shifting through the drawers.

He stopped what he was doing and looked down at his hands. Slowly he lifted them to his face. He turned around and sat on the floor, the events of the past two days finally overwhelming him. Tony rubbed his face vigorously trying to rub the worry away with the tiredness. In two days he had gone from nothing, just the ex-traitor drunk who had thrown away his life, to a silent hero reunited with the love of his life. The only problem was the casualty caught in the middle. Jen. She didn't seem too hurt and that in its self was a god send but he still felt it. The pang of hurt in his stomach, it was worse sitting in the dim lit room he had called home for the last six months. What hurt more was that it didn't matter, even if she had looked him in the eye and told him she would never forgive him he wouldn't have changed his mind. He BELONGED with Michelle and he wasn't losing her again…ever.

He tucked his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He thought 'how childish I probably look right now' but he felt safer. Things felt so new to him. He had been with Michelle before, had been married to her for 3 amazing years, had he lost himself so much in the last six months that he didn't know how to be with her? And where did they go now? She was going to leave CTU for him, what would they do instead? They both had amazing resumes and great skills but what would they do with them? He couldn't be hired by the government and he didn't want to be. Tony didn't want to take a position that would put any space between him and Michelle. So what then?

That didn't matter. At least not right then. He put his hands back to his face and rubbed his eyes rubbing his thoughts clear. She loved him and wanted to be with him. That's what mattered. He got up off the floor and began pulling his clothes out of the dresser. At the bottom of the top drawer he pulled out a picture that had been hidden. It was of him and Michelle on their honeymoon. They looked so happy; he wanted to look that way again. They were walking down a beach hand in hand; Michelle was in a white tank top and a knee length blue skirt. It was flowy with a wavy bottom. It waved in the wind and her hair was down and full of curls. Tony looked at her with such adoration, he couldn't believe they had spent so much time away from each other; He quickly put the picture in his wallet and looked around for one of his duffel bags.

He found one stuffed in the corner of the room and began loading it. Once the dresser was empty of his things he looked around the room for any stray things. He found a few more articles of clothing and decided there was nothing else in the room. Tony exited and made his way down the hall.

Michelle and Jen were still sitting on the couch.

"I uh don't know what else I really have here, other than clothes I mean."

Tony looked at the floor sheepishly.

Jen stood up.

"Not much else I guess. I mean walk around see if anything jumps out at you, if not anything I find I'll get it to you."

He nodded and made his way around the house. After finding a few more sets of clothes and a couple trinkets here and there he decided there wasn't much else he noticed. Tony made his way back to the living room.

"I think I have everything."

"Here these are yours."

Jen reached out and dropped a set of keys in his hand.

"You wouldn't want to forget your Jeep."

Tony laughed loudly and Michelle sniggered slightly over on the couch.

"Did I miss something?"

Tony stopped laughing,

"No you didn't miss anything sorry. Michelle has a slight issue with the Jeep."

Jen nodded her head in recognition.

"What not expensive enough for yah?"

Michelle stood up.

"I like my cars; I just don't want a bucket of rust."

Jen shook her head.

"The poor, poor Jeep."

"Something tells me that they'll get over it."

"They?"

"Both the Jeep and its owner."

Tony pretended to be crying, and they all laughed. The laughter died down and an awkward silence took over.

Michelle made the first move.

"I'm going to head to the car. Give you guys a few minutes to do whatever. You want me to take the bag?"

"Its okay I got it."

She nodded and walked over to Jen.

"Thank you…for everything."

They shook hands and Michelle walked out the front door.

Tony looked up at Jen.

"I uh don't really know what to say."

Jen had a few tears in her eyes and Tony could tell she was fighting to keep them back.

"Don't worry about it Tony, if I could go back and do it again I would. Just take care of yourself. Don't forget about me."

"I won't, I swear. I can't thank you enough."

"Please just go. I don't think I can handle it anymore."

He nodded his head and with one last look made his way out the door.

Tony walked to Michelle's car looking at the ground. When he reached it she got out and walked over to him.

"You okay?"

He looked at her and then dropped his bag on the ground and pulled her into a tight hug.

"No, no I'm not okay but I will be."

They pulled away from each other and he took her car keys out of his pocket.

"I'm gunna drive the Jeep back to the house. You gunna follow behind me?"

"Yeah sure."

She took the keys out of his out stretched hand.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Tony looked up at her and smiled.

"Nowhere near as much as I love you."

They both turned and got in their vehicles and drove away.


	6. Together

_**AN: Hello faithful readers I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and it stayed pretty true to the characters. I am doing my best to keep this updated so please don't be to disappointed in me. Here's the next chapter and after this there will probably only be one or two more I'm not quite sure yet. **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 24!**_

Tony and Michelle reached her apartment, Tony pulled in first and Michelle parked behind him. She watched as he got his bag and locked up the car. Michelle turned and looked at her car and then pushed the lock button on the remote. She swiftly caught up with him and offered a small smile.

He smiled widely.

"Lighten up lady, it's all down here from here right?"

Michelle laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't say exactly that but it should be a hell of a lot easier, hopefully."

They walked to the front door, Tony stood back to allow Michelle access to the lock. Opening it easily they walked into the apartment. Tony looked around concerned as to where his things would be going. Michelle, reading his thoughts easily, walked by him; she grabbed the bag from his hands without voicing her actions. Tony slightly shocked followed her down the hall slightly amused.

She stopped at her closed door only long enough to open the door. Michelle continued walking until she reached the bed where she swiftly deposited the bag. She spun around catching Tony slightly off guard.

"Any other questions or insecurities you would like to voice?"

Tony laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him still chuckling heartily.

"No ma'am, I can see what the answer would be to anything I might need to know."

"Good. I wouldn't want there to be any confusion about anything."

Tony rested his head on the top of Michelle's, Slowly his laughter died down and the moment became more intimate. Tony realized the significance of standing with her in her room and suddenly felt like crying.

He never thought he would have the chance to be there again. To be able to stand with her so close in the dim lit assurances offered by such a private setting. He held on tighter and smiled slightly when she obligingly pulled him closer. He swayed slightly back and forth and reveled in the feeling of her relaxing in his arms. Tony kissed her forehead softly. If Michelle hadn't been so intent on him she might not have felt it.

She took that moment to look up at him. She looked into his eyes for a long while loving what she found there. Slowly she leaned her face toward his in quiet asking, looking for the permission to continue. He smiled at her question and closed the gap between them. He kissed her slowly savoring the moment and the feel of her against him. He pushed a little harder against her mouth and she leaned into him more. His tongue teased her lips asking them to part. Michelle obliged.

Just as he started to kiss her more passionately her cell phone rang. The two jumped apart like teenagers caught by a parent. Michelle hurried to her purse searching for her cell, answering just in the knick of time.

"Dessler."

Tony watched from across the room. It was obviously someone from work but he couldn't be sure who.

"No the files are all in the computer by date and case file number. Yes that's right."

Tony looked at her and gave her a goofy smile. He laughed as she held back her laughter and blushed slightly. She turned her face away from him to concentrate on the call.

"Look just send it over to Laura she can help you with it and knows where everything is at in the system. No I'm not coming in today. I just finished working with CTU on the crisis."

Michelle started to pace the room and he could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Look I just pulled a twenty seven hour shift between work there and then as Director at CTU I think I deserve a little down time, if there's a problem talk to Buchanan, I'm sure he'll clear it right up. This isn't about it being a bad time. I'm tired and I'm cranky I have the day off and your calling me about things that you should have learned months ago instead of asking the analysts that are on hand."

Tony watched the agitation grow on her face so he walked across the room and put his arms around her middle stopping her pacing. He pulled her softly so that her back was against his chest and he rest his head in the crook of her neck and kissed the back of her neck softly.

She visibly calmed.

"Yes fine put Bill on. Hey yeah, I'm not coming in today. I thought I had made that clear before I left. Bill I don't think I'm coming back. No I haven't really talked about it in great detail with him but I think I'm going to put in my notice and then use my saved up vacation time for the last two weeks. I'm not sure what we are going to do yet but its only been what like five hours if that. Yes I know I shouldn't have snapped at Aaron but he's a level four analyst he should know how to do these things by now and if not he should have asked the other analysts on the shift, not called me. Besides that its none of his business why I'm not there. I'm his boss not the other way around."

Tony gave her a little squeeze. She took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired is all and a lot went down today I'm still trying to deal with it all. Yeah that'd be great. Thanks. Just tell him to get Laura's help with it. She should be able to do it in a matter of minutes."

She closed her eyes and Tony kissed her neck again.

"Yeah thanks. I'll talk to about when I know more. Yes he's right here. Yeah he's fine. I'll let him know or you could call him and talk to him later, his number is in his file. Okay, yeah thanks Bill. You too, bye."

She shut the phone and threw it on the bed, relaxing against Tony.

"Did you get it all out of your system or is the next barrage of words going to fly at me when I'm not expecting it?"

She sighed deeply,

"I'm done, for now. I mean I just put in a long day and worked a hard problem you would think they would be able to give me at least a day to catch up on the sleep and wind down. Instead I get incompetent workers calling about idiotic file locations instead of checking with the people around him. It's ridiculous and then Bill wanting to know what my life's plans are a few hours after I told him that I was leaving. I've just got too much going on to deal with the governments crap."

Tony turned her around and pulled her into his chest.

"I get that. I know I would be pretty peeved too. What does Buchanan want with me?"

"Apparently the government plans to compensate you for your help with everything. Don't ask me what kind of compensation, he didn't go into detail. He said he would give you a call a little later."

"Hmm okay."

They stood together a few more minutes until Michelle spoke up.

"Well I don't know about you but I am exhausted and I think my sweats and my bed are calling my name."

"Sounds like a plan my dear. If you'll excuse me for a moment I need to make a trip to the rest room."

Michelle reluctantly released him and watched as he walked to the bathroom. She went to the side of the bed and picked up her folded sweats, pulling her jeans off in the process. She quickly shoved on her sweats and pulled the covers back from the head of the bed.

Tony stood in font of the mirror in the bathroom listening to the soft sound of her changing and getting the bed ready. He smiled to himself, he had finally done it. They were finally together and this time nothing was going to separate them. Not again. First the prison and then his own stupidity, but he would make it right this time. He would pull it all together and make it right, treat her the way she deserved to be treated all along.

He turned on the water at the sink and slowly washed his hands, smiling all the while. He dried his hands and walked back into the bedroom. Tony's smile got wider at the sight before him.

Michelle had crawled into bed and in those few short minutes fallen fast asleep. Tony walked around the bed and slid into the other side. He was slightly awkward with the motion but savored it none the less.

He slid into the bed and reached for Michelle, pulling he close to him as she slept. He knew she was a sound sleeper but remembered that even in her heaviest sleep she would seek him out while she slept. This time was no different. As he pulled her closer and the heat of his body became more apparent to her the easier it became to pull her close. She maneuvered her body so that it was pressed directly against his, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest.

Tony smiled into her hair and inhaled her scent. He quickly made himself completely comfortable and buried his face in her hair while sleep quickly claimed him.

_**A/N: So sorry this one is kinda of short. I don't know if I am going to do another chapter or not, You guys let me know what you think, if I should keep going with the story or not. I wanted to tell you really quick that I really don't want to right anything involving with way too much sexual intimacy because if you watch the show all the times we see Tony and Michelle kiss or anything it's very private and very innocent, excluding maybe their first kiss. It always seems very special and I want to keep it that way. **_

_**If you like it show it love. **_

_**VioletXice**_


End file.
